Christmas Visits
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger rendent visite à un vieil ami. Trad de Reddiej


Voici mon 2e cadeau de Noël, cette fois-ci il s'agit d'une histoire un peu triste mais mignonne tout de même.

* * *

"Allons-nous en faire une tradition ?" murmura Hermione Granger à son compagnon. Elle était debout, tressaillant de froid alors que le vent souflant autour d'eux, attendant sa réponse. La neige avait obscurci sa vision et cela n'aidait pas que l'endoit ne soit éclairé que par quelques révèrbères près de l'église non loin derrière eux, mais elle savait qu'il l'avait entendu, mais s'il ne répondait rien. 

"Ron, cela devrait être un moment pour être ensemble, avec sa famille. Tu ne peux pas juste rester debout ici tous les jours, ce n'est pas bon pour toi, et tes parents s'inquiètent tellement pour toi," continua Hermione, essayant de capter le regard de Ron, mais il regardait fixement devant lui comme s'il regardait la seule chose qui existait.

"Tu es pire que Ginny, et je ne pensais pas que c'était possible, mais vas-tu passer toute ta vie ici ? Il n'y a aucune chance de changer. Aucune chance de revenir en arrière..."

"Arrête, Hermione. Je ne suis pas ici parce que je souhaite quelque chose qui ne pourra jamais se réaliser, tu sais. Je veux être ici - et oui, je veux être ici aujourd'hui, est-ce que c'est trop te demander ? Je suis avec ma famille, tu devrais le comprendre," dit Ron Weasley d'une voix lointaine, le regard toujours perdu dans le vague. Hermione essayait difficilement de rendre silencieux ses sanglots ; elle savait que Ron réagirait s'il l'entendait pleurer et ce serait pire encore.

"Je le comprends, Ron ! Je suis ici pour la même raison, si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué. Ecoute, je connais Harry, et il n'aurait pas voulu que tu passes le jour de Noël comme ça. Il aurait voulu que tu sois heureux, pas que tu regarde fixement sa tombe. N'oses même pas oublier qu'il a donné sa vie pour que nous soyons heureux !" dit Hermione, essuyant maintenant ses joues humides avec ses gants.

"Tu crois que j'ai oublié ? Tu penses que je ne rêve pas deçГa - que je ne le vois pas tout le temps ? Je le vois mourir encore et encore, et c'est plus dur de laisser les choses aller en conséquences. Je suis ici avec ceux que j'aime, et exactement là oû je veux être aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un grand banquet et d'un arbre de Noël pour le montrer." Ron pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre après avoir parlé, puis il poussa un soupir déprimé.

Hermione avança pour prendre la main de Ron, la serrant fort pour lui montrer qu'elle était là avec lui. Ron retira sa main de celle d'Hermione et s'assit dans la neige devant eux. Dans un accord muet, Hermione s'assit à côté de Ron et ils regardèrent tous les deux la tombe devant eux.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence comfortable avant que Ron ne murmure, d'une voix presque désespérée, "Tu penses qu'il aurait été heureux pour nous ?"

Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer le sanglot qu'elle retenait depuis si longtemps et hocha la tête vers Ron, qui la regardait pensivement. Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux sur elle et se tourna pour le regarder, des larmes coulant sur son visage triste.

"Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous, même avant que nous ne le sachions nous-même. Je suis sûre qu'il l'a remarqué en septième année - particulièrement lorsque tu me regardais bizarrement," dit Hermione en riant malgré la situation, et les oreilles de Ron devinrent rouges, contrastant avec la neige sur ses épaules, révélant son embarras.

"Je ne t'ai jamais regardé comme ça !" répliqua Ron avec indignation.

"Tu plaisantes ? Ginny avait l'habitude de se moquer tout le temps parce que tu n'arrêtais pas de me fixer, et Harry..."

Hermione s'arrête, la dispute oubliée alors qu'elle regardait Ron, son fronçement de sourcils transformé en grimace, une fois encore il eut un regard déprimé avant qu'ils ne commencent à se quereller.

"Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du..."

"Non," l'interrompit Ron de nouveau. "Tu ne devrais pas croire que tu ne peux pas parler de lui - faire comme s'il n'éxistait pas. Tu essayes juste de me ménager, je suppose. Je déteste ça. Le monde est sauvé et le sauveur ne verra jamais ce qui est arrivé. Oû est la justice, Hermione ? Est-ce qu'il est juste que tout le monde fêtent la dispartion de Voldemort, et oublient qu'ils ont perdu la plus grande personne du monde ? Ils n'ont pas passé plus de cinq minutes à penser à Harry. Est-ce tout ce que sa vie représentait - cinq minutes de reconnaissance ?"

"Ils ont grandi, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Hermione avec un faible sourire.

"Je regrette d'avoir grandi de cette manière. Je regrette que Harry ait la vie qu'il a eut, toujours marqué par la mort - quelle sorte de gosse veut ça ? Il l'a prit vraiment bien, sauf peut-être en cinquième année, moi j'aurais craqué bien avant lui..." dit Ron alors qu'il se mettait à genoux pour se rapprocher de la pierre tombale devant lui.

Hermione le regarda, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait. Ron était maintenant à genoux, le marbre devant lui recouvert de quelques centimètres de neige et y avait posé ses gants faits maison.

Ron posa son index et traça des lettres sur le haut de la stelle, grattant la neige qui cachait le nom inscrit derrière. Il prit son temps, caressant les mots presque avec délicatesse, comme s'ils étaient une chose fragile qui pouvait éclater en mille morceaux à tout moment. Un petit monticule de neige et un bouquet de lis qu'ils avaient apporté se trouvaient devant la tombe, Ron regarda les mots devant lui comme si il était en transe, ses yeux étonnement secs.

"Il a passé sa vie entière à vivre..." murmura Ron avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains. Il sentit le bras d'Hermione entourer sa taille ; son corps se raidit un instant avant de se détendre. Aucun d'entre eux n'étaient sûr du temps qu'ils ont passé assis là, baigné dans la douce lumière de la lune qui éclairait le ciel de décembre, mais ils s'en fichaient - ils ne voulaient pas être autre part à cet instant.

Ils ne sortirent de leur rêverie que lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas derrière eux. Prêts à toute éventualité depuis des années, tous deux saisirent leurs baguettes immédiatement et attendirent que l'intrus fasse un autre bruit. Ils furent tous les deux surpris lorsque le son qu'ils entendirent fut celui d'une charette en bas de la route près d'un vieux manoir. Ron essuya son visage avec le dos de sa main et se tourna pour regarder Hermione, qui avait toujours son bras autour de lui.

"Nous ne pouvons nous arrêter sur ce qui aurait pu être, même Harry ne l'aurait pas fait. Il a vécu au présent et pour l'avenir, pas en restant figé dans le passé, Ron. Tu dois faire de même - pour toi, et pour nous. Harry n'aurait pas voulu que tu arrêtes de vivre ta vie parce qu'il lui n'a pas eu cette chance. Tu es son meilleur ami ; il aurait voulu le meilleur pour toi, un avenir rempli d'une carrière brillante et une famille heureuse... et l'amour, Ron, l'amour. Harry m'a dit une fois que Dumbledore avait l'habitude de lui dire que le plus grand cadeau et pouvoir que tu as c'est d'aimer, et il aurait voulu que tu vives et aimes, aussi banal que cela semble être. Alors vis, Ron, et sache que Harry ne t'aurait jamais détester parce que tu vis ta vie. Il ne pourra jamais te détester," murmura Hermione à l'oreille de Ron. Ron resta stoïque, mais hocha la tête quelques secondes plus tard, sachant qu'elle avait pleinement raison.

Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils se feraient réprimander s'ils ne se montraient pas au Terrier au moins pour boire une tasse de chocolat chaud, tous deux décidèrent de partir. Alors qu'il l'aidait à se lever, Ron regarda Hermione, vraiment attentivement.

C'était quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne le remarque, elle était trop occupée à remettre son écharpe autour de son cou, mais lorsqu'elle le vit, elle leva un sourcil. Il répondit à sa question non formulée.

"Harry aurait aimé être enterré ici, pas vrai ? Là oû il aurait voulu être, à Godric's Hollow, avec sa mère et son père," dit Ron en désignant les tombes autour d'eux.

"Je suis certaine que c'est là oû il aurait voulu être, ses parents à côté de lui." Les larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Hermione alors qu'elle murmurait puis Ron la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui alors qu'il caressait ses longs cheveux bouclés. "J'espère... j'espère qu'il est heureux avec eux maintenant..." murmura-t-elle.

"Ca aurait été mieux d'avoir un témoin à notre mariage, pas vrai ?" dit Ron quelques minutes plus tard.

"Tu n'allais pas demander à un autre ?" marmonna Hermione dans le manteau de Ron. Elle sentit Ron secouer la tête avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de lui. Il laissa tomber ses bras sur ses épaules et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Personne ne prendra la place de Harry. Jamais."

Hermione comprenait, et prit la main de Ron dans la sienne, qui finissait juste de mettre ses gants. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne dans le voisinage, puis ils partirent.

-----------------------------

Ron et Hermione se sont rendus sur la tombe de Harry à Godric's Hollow chaque année, à son anniversaire et à Noël, et chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux ou les deux avait besoin de lui parler, ce qui était souvent, mais de moins en moins souvent au fur et à mesure qu'ils vieillissaient. Malgré ça, lorsque Ron et Hermione furent beaucoup plus vieux et que Ron avait écouté les conseils d'Hermione en vivant sa vie et en aimant, il passa ses derniers jours avec Harry, bavardant toujours du dernier match de Quidditch ou à quel point Hermione et leurs petits-enfants le rendaient fou.

Hermione n'a jamais douté ; elle savait qu'il ne partirait jamais, que Ron serait toujours plus heureux quand il parlait à Harry. L'étincelle dans son regard chaque fois qu'ils se souvenaient de leur aventure, montrant ainsi quand il était avec son meilleur ami, la seule personne qui pourrait le comprendre et pas seulement comprendre les choses dans la vie qu'il n'a pas faîte, aussi comment pensaient les femmes et pourquoi Hermione était ce qu'elle était. Elle savait qu'il était heureux chaque fois qu'il était là, et c'était assez de raison pour elle pour ne jamais poser de questions ou juger ses choix.

Les quelques derniers jours furent les plus douloureux, mais Hermione - en vraie Gryffondor jusqu'à la fin - resta courageuse alors qu'elle regardait son mari dépérir. Elle l'aimait assez pour le laisser partir, et alors qu'elle pleurait sa perte, elle savait au moins, malgré son coeur lourd, que Harry et Ron auraient à nouveau la chance d'embarquer dans une nouvelle aventure.


End file.
